dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
The Wyrmking's Ring
:This article is about the mission given to you by Aldous. For the ring itself, see Wyrmking's Ring. Objective A thief made off with the duke's magick ring, a treasure of the realm. It must be reclaimed. Royal Orders Quest Details Start the quest by speaking with Aldous and selecting "Recover stolen item". You are informed by Aldous that Duke Edmun's ring has been stolen. Your taks is to find out who stole it and to get the ring back. Learn More of the Thief *''Speak with castle residents to discover what you may of the thief.'' Inquire About Salomet *''Speak with the locals to learn of Salomet, a prime suspect in the robbery.'' Confront Salomet *''Salomet is said to lurk in the ancient quarry. Make for the area and retrieve the Wyrmking's Ring.'' Report Salomet's Escape *''You've need of further information in your pursuit of Salomet. Travel back to Aldous to report on your progress.'' Renew Your Inquiry Into Salomet *''Speak with the local residents to learn where Salomet may have fled.'' Confront Salomet *''You're told Salomet fled to the Bluemoon Tower. Travel there and retrieve the Wyrmking's Ring.'' Ferry Back the Ring *''You defeated Salomet and reclaimed the ring. Return it to Aldous.'' Quest Successful *''You returned the magick ring to Aldous. Quest reward received.'' Walkthrough This quest is obtained by speaking with Aldous in the Duke's Demesne and selecting the option "Recover stolen item". Before going on this quest it is wise to consider the following: *If you've previously completed the quest Pride Before a Fall completing this quest automatically starts the next Royal Orders Quest called Honor and Treachery. It also starts the quest Bad Business which removes Madeleine from her shop preventing you from accessing it until Post-Game. *Your boss battle in this quest is most easily completed with a ranged Vocation. *If in possession of the ring or a forgery from previous playthrough speaking with Aldous and turning it in can skip the entire quest and complete it immediately. Learn More of the Thief In order to find the thief you must first speak with some of the people in the castle. This is done in the following order: *Speak with Pering. He can usually be found strolling around. *Speak with Ser Gyles in the storehouse *speak to Ambrose. Usually found close to the Duke *Speak with Aldous after your inquiries are complete. Inquire About Salomet You learn Salomet is the possible culprit, but you do not know where he is. Aldous suggests you speak with more people in Gran Soren outside the castle. Speak to Mellard who can usually be found in the Noble Quarter. He says he thinks Salomet is in the Ancient Quarry. Confront Salomet Travel to the Ancient Quarry. Exit Gran Soren from the southern Gate and make your way west. The ancient quarry is found south of the fork. There will be Goblins on your way there. Go inside the quarry and walk up to the group of suspicious characters for a cutscene. A fight breaks out and you must defend yourself. Salomet will cast some spells and is guarded by a few Bandits. Once the fight is over Salomet will escape. Report Salomet's Escape With Salomet gone you must report back to Aldous and see what can be done about finding him again. Go back to Gran Soren and speak with Aldous. Renew Your Inquiry Into Salomet Aldous suggests you speak with more towns people. Head to Fountain Square in the Urban Quarter and speak with Brice. He will inform you Salomet has been seen going to the Bluemoon Tower Confront Salomet It is time to travel to the Bluemoon Tower. If you placed the Portcrystal during the quest Griffin's Bane it will be a quick trip as you may use a Ferrystone to teleport there. If not then make your way north and head through Windworn Valley and Pastona Cavern and finally to the tower. Make your way up the tower. Beware of many Bandits. There will be Ranger type bandits here which may stagger or propel you off the stairways. Be careful not to fall off the steps. Take the north great stairway up, also here be careful of Ranger type bandits here. Before going up to the summit save your game. begins to drop the Wyrmking's Ring|left]] As you enter the summit a cutscene plays and your final fight with Salomet begins. Salomet can cast some big high level spells so as a sorcerer he can be very dangerous. He may also summon undead like Skeleton Warriors and Skeleton Lords to support him. For melee Vocations this may prove a long stretched out battle as Salomet teleports when you get close. Eventually his teleportation will end and you may fight him up close. Ranged type Vocations will have an easier battle. Using big spells or flurry type bow attacks deal sufficient damage to take Salomet down quickly. Once Salomet is defeated a cutscene will play where he will drop the Wyrmking's Ring. Pick it up and also pick up the Ferrystone nearby. Ferry Back the Ring With the ring in your possession travel back to Gran Soren. If you placed the Portcrystal outside the tower be sure to pick it up before you leave. Once back in Gran Soren you have the option to make a forgery of the ring. The Wyrmking's Ring speeds up all magick type attacks by 15%. The Wyrmking's Ring Forgery does none of this, but may be turned in as a replacement quest item. You can create the Wyrmking's Ring Forgery by going to the Black Cat in the Venery of Gran Soren and paying Montebank 99,990 Gold. Go back to Aldous and turn in either the Wyrmking's Ring or the Wyrmking's Ring Forgery to complete the quest. Quest Successful If you've previously completed Pride Before a Fall completing this quest automatically starts the next Royal Orders Quest called Honor and Treachery. As stated it also starts the sidequest Bad Business. Tactics *Salomet is weak to thunder/lightning, so a good idea would be to get a mage or sorcerer with thunder affinity and have them cast it on a ranged weapon as Salomet teleports away when you get too close. * The Magick Archer skill Ricochet Seeker or Ricochet Hunter, which are imbued with Thunder, work very well as they also hit his summoned Skeletons. Notes *You can choose to forge the Wyrmking's Ring and turn in the forgery to complete the quest. **Doing so will mean you will not be given the Paladin's Mantle from the Treasury, however you can attempt to steal it. **Strategy to get into the room without getting caught: Sleep at an in till Night, then run to the castle. When it is exactly 2 minutes after Nightfall, wait for the guard that stands guard infront of the room to come outside the southern entrance. While his back is turned, run into the castle and into the Treasure Room. Note that you will have a minute window before a guard spots you. Once you're done, make a break for it and exit the Duke's Demesne. Alternatively, if you have the gold to spare, you can use a ferrystone after grabbing the mantle to avoid any risk of being caught with it. Bugs *If during the Griffin's Bane quest you killed the griffin before the second gate to the top of the tower could be opened, then the door appears unopenable. To get around this, simply use the barred metal door that can be opened from the other side. It's possible for a Magick Archer to use Sunflare on the door to successfully open it. Using one of the explosive barrels lying around can be used also. Confirmed: Sunflare will render the door passable. Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Royal Orders Quests Category:Verify